We are encapsulating enzymes with erythrocytes by hypotonic lysis in the presence of the enzyme. We hope to degrade circulating small molecules such as uric acid for the treatment of hyperuricemia if conditions for the survival of the red cells in vivo can be found. In addition, red cells containing enzymes missing in certain sphingolipidoses such as Gaucher's Disease will be taken up by liver, spleen, and kidney phagocytic cells, thus introducing the enzyme into the affected cells. We believe this may be a better procedure for enzyme therapy than merely injecting the free enzyme.